


Boys Club

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hypochondriac Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Underage Drinking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey, Eds, you down here?"My eyes flit up to Richie's, and he flashes me a signature shit-eating grin. He silently pulls his arm from behind his back, and in his long-fingered hand is a bottle of vodka.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 19





	Boys Club

**Author's Note:**

> thank u anon, for posting a comment on my recent work! I'd written it forever ago, so here's one I wrote just now on mobile, from Eddie's POV! hope you enjoy! comments fuel me, so leave suggestions for smutty fics or fluffy ones! luv u all to death, Les <3

"Hey, Eds, you down here?" 

My eyes flit up to Richie's, and he flashes me a signature shit-eating grin. He silently pulls his arm from behind his back, and in his long-fingered hand is a bottle of vodka. 

"Oh, Richie, absolutely fucking not-"   
"C'mon Spaghetti-"   
"Do not fucking call me that- do you know how dangerous it is for teens to drink? What are you even thinking? What if my mom finds out- oh fuck, Richie, what if my mom finds out? She'll sense the alcohol, get rid of it. Get rid of it!" 

I start fumbling for my inhaler; shaking fingers unzipping my PERFECTLY SENSIBLE red fanny pack. Richie strides over on those long legs, and slaps my hand away from the zipper. My hand tingles where his touched it. I flush engine red and start cussing at him to cover it up. 

"You're gonna have a stroke from all that overthinking. Miss K is not gonna find out, Spaghetti, it's okay." He throws his arms out wide in an open gesture, the bottle of vodka swinging.   
I wince, almost reaching for it to take the glass out of his hands before I remember what it is and jump back. 

"Live a little, Ed's!"   
"First of all, do not fucking call me that. Second, I would like a fully developed brain thank you very much!" I start listing off the dangers of underage drinking, counting them off on my fingers. I've just gotten to brain development when Richie surges forward, grabs my wrist, and pulls me flush against him. 

"Richie? What the fuck?" I stutter, trying to pull away. His face is flushed and his glasses are askew on his narrow nose. I can see the light smattering of freckles that cover his cheeks. His eyes flicker with doubt, and... desire? He sighs out.   
"Fuck it."   
"Rich, wha-?" 

He closes his eyes, and then his lips are on mine. 

It's a clumsy kiss, not for lack of passion. My eyes widen before I relax completely into it, my mind humming in the background. Germs, bacteria, spreading through his saliva, his tongue- his- his tongue in my fucking mouth. 

He tangles one hand in my short hair and my brain goes blissfully blank. He starts leaning back, and I try to follow him. Screw breathing, I want his tongue down my throat. 

He manages to pull away, still grasping at my stick-thin wrist. I shiver softly, before looking up to meet his eyes. His eyes are smoldering with barely tamped down desire. I feel light-headed, my blood sharply running south.   
"Rich..." He starts walking me backwards, towards the hammock. I trip, falling into it, and he falls gracelessly on top of me. 

I lean up, pulling his head down into the junction of my neck and shoulder. I whisper into his hair.   
"Rich... Rich, please..." 

He's suddenly a flurry of motion, flipping us until I'm straddling him, our- our cocks pressed together through the layers of fabric. I can feel him throbbing against me. 

He pushes his hips up into mine, and I gasp on an inhale. Holy shit, that feels fucking good. He does it again, and my hands fist in his shirt, tugging it off him with jerky movements. 

The second his skin is bare, I'm on him, licking and sucking marks into the porcelain skin. He lets out a deep groan that trails off into a growl, and I give an answering whimper. 

He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling my hips down flush against his again and again until I'm whining and trembling. God, I can't even think about how filthy this hammock is with his cock sliding against mine. 

"Rich... fuck, fuck!" He growls, leaning up to nip at my neck.   
"That's it, baby boy, get close for me." I moan embarrassingly high, shifting my crotch down against his. I'm already aching with the impending orgasm. 

He starts whispering dirty things in my ear, his voice low and rough with arousal.   
"You like that, baby? You like being all needy and pliant on my lap?" I nod desperately, grinding down against him as I get closer and closer to the edge.   
"Rich-Richie! P-please!"   
"Aw, are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum from rubbing your cock all over my lap, baby boy?"   
"Yeah, yeah, I am, Richie! I am! Fuck, please!"   
"Go on, baby, cum for me. Get dirty for me."

I throw my head back, eyes rolling as I let out a long keening sound. I can barely register the noise of Richie following me into orgasm, growling and groaning low. Stars explode behind my eyelids. I'm in a tidal wave of pure pleasure, cresting, falling, building, it just doesn't end. I feel a hand slip between our hips, to milk my orgasm. I let out a moan bordering a scream, as the pleasure crests again.   
"Richieeeeeeee!" 

When we're done, and as clean as we can get, Richie lets out a soft laugh.   
"What's so fucking funny, dickwad?" He winks at me with cartoonish failure,   
"They don't call me ol' trashmouth for nothing, eh?" I let out a squeak of indignation, before lightly slapping him on the arm.   
"So that's how it is, Spagheds?"   
"Not my fucking name!" I turn, pouting, before I feel Richie press a row of kisses against my neck. I melt into him, and we curl up in the hammock. 

Safe, warm, and loved.   
Safe in the boys club.


End file.
